1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for transferring electronic advertisements within the vertical blanking interval of an analog video broadcasting system.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers are commonly linked together within a network. Such a network can be coupled to an analog video broadcasting system(s). The network may have a converter for converting the analog video format of a public broadcasting system into a digital format that can be received and displayed by computers linked to the network. Additionally, the computers may contain tuner cards which allow reception of video programming signals. The decoders and tuner cards allow end users to view video programing on a personal computer.
Computer user's provide a potentially large consumer market. It would be desirable for advertisers to transmit electronic advertisements to the end users of computer systems. To date there has not been developed a practical and cost effective system for distributing electronic advertisements to computer end users. It would be desirable to provide a system that transmits electronic advertising with the video programing of an analog video broadcasting system.